Forum:Hawkins or some mystery guy/girl?
So some people claim that the person on bottom right corner is Hawkins while others disagree and say its someone else. I'm indifferent myself because its hard to tell imo. However, the design of the sword is different here so, unless he got a new one, thats the only thing that tells me that its not Hawkins. Thoughts? 14:00, July 10, 2012 (UTC) Guy witht he curly fro and cigar might have something to do with kaido? -> Could be Shiryuu . It could be killer without a mask, but no gotee. It could be hawkins, but the person has no shirt collar above the cloak. The Afroman is defiantly a new guy. Also why would Tamango want to sell "genocide weapons" to Kidd. Besty17 13:19, July 11, 2012 (UTC) tbh because they're in shadow its probably a new character, as oda made all the ones we've already met easily recognisable, and what besty? Tamango isn't selling genocide weapons to Kidd? Also why would Tamango want to sell "genocide weapons" to Kidd (note:different AWC writing here) What are you talking about Besty? He and Kid are not at the same place. 15:04, July 11, 2012 (UTC) Well, of the people we know of on that page, they're all big shots in the NW, so the new guys must be too. The curly haired guy has pointy nose, kind of like that crappy sillouhette we've seen of Kaido. But it is quite hard to tell, because neither shot is good or detailed. Because only Big Mam's crew was shown and not Mam herself, these other people could easily be crewmembers of NW big shots. The guy with a sword has to be new, because that guy doesn't look like any swordsman we know. Besides having a very differend sword from Hawkins, he also keeps it over his back, while Hawkins keeps his on his right side. And the hair and outfit aren't quite right. Perhaps the new guy is the best swordsman in the NW? [[User:Example|'JustSomeDude...']] 15:29, July 11, 2012 (UTC) She is Kaido's crew. Genocide weapons! and Kidd. Besty17 08:00, July 12, 2012 (UTC) @Besty17: Um, you do know they are not at the same place right? Thats not Tamango talking to Kid. Its either Killer or some other Kid member. 08:12, July 12, 2012 (UTC) "We could make a deal" Unless their talking to Long Hair (mystery character) then why would Kidd talk about weapons?. Besty17 08:24, July 12, 2012 (UTC) @Besty17:'' "We could make a deal"'' That was Caesar...-_-' 09:09, July 12, 2012 (UTC) At the bottom of page 17?. Besty17 (talk) 09:16, July 12, 2012 (UTC) The "We could make a deal" text bubble above Tamango and Pekoms, that was Caesar. And the one who said "Boss, are you interested in Genocide Weapons?", ''that was either Killer or one of the other Kid members. 09:28, July 12, 2012 (UTC) Caeser-"we could make a deal"? Hmmm ...... i've become confused. Ahhh forget it let's move on. Besty17 (talk) 15:15, July 12, 2012 (UTC) all of the stuff that were said in the octagon(eightsided polygon) were said by caeser besty17 -> its tamango i think they have some negotiation bout not attacking some of big mam's ship so they offer some genocide weapon to kid to satisfy kid. ^They, Tamango and Kid, are not at the same place. 10:15, July 14, 2012 (UTC) None of these people are in the same place. Look at the middle panel of the second row down, there's a naration bubble that says "various places of the New World." http://www.mangapanda.com/one-piece/674/17 Plus, if you look at the textures of the walls behind each of the screens, you can see that they are all different. The curly guy has his on what looks like a curtain, Tamago and Pekoms have theirs on a wooden wall, and Kid has his on a metal wall. You can't see any screen on the swordsman's panel. Also, if you don't believe that the "deal" bubble was Caesar talking, look at the entire last two pages. All the octagonal bubbles are Caesar continuing to talk about his weapon, because in the first bubble it says "I" and only Casear could show the brokers the weapon. Besides Kid and his offscreen subordinate, all the other characters are silent. [[User:Example|'JustSomeDude...''']] 12:37, July 14, 2012 (UTC) Ch.677 proves the guy or girl from 674 is not Hawkins. Hawkins is at Kid's hideout and he doesn't wear whatever the mystery person is wearing. 08:54, August 13, 2012 (UTC)